Time
by coalignette
Summary: People has their own wishes. Sakura wished time would just go faster, while her sensei...


**Here's my very first fanfic. Actually, "Time" is a theme from a drabble challenge I found somewhere and I'm working on it. As a beginner, I don't really care about how drabbles should turn out like, or how much words it should contain. I wrote this as the idea suddenly pops. Well, yea.**

**Sorry for bad English, I'm working at that as well :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Time meant differently among different people.

Some people wished time would just go _faster._

As for one particular student of his, back in the early days of Team 7. Kakashi had always noticed how she – pink hair brushed thoroughly, red clothes wore nicely, red Konoha headband tied prettily – had waited for her beloved Sasuke eagerly. How she'd always wished time would go faster just so she could meet him soon.

It appears that one should carefully consider before wishing for something to happen though, especially those including time.

In her sixteenth year of life, she'd simply wished time would go back to those days when they were that Team 7 with Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and herself in it. When she'd happily waited for that crush of hers with thumping heart. When they'd trained together, exhausting themselves, or to the days when those two boy teammates of hers were just mocking-each-other kind of rivals. _Any_ day, she thought to herself.

How she'd regretted wishing time would just go _faster_.

But Kakashi never cared. He'd always wished he'd been given _more_ time.

He'd always said to himself that they needed more time. _She_ needed more time before moving on from her late crush, before opening her heart for another boy…no, for one man that'd been waiting patiently for her.

One man that'd always been watching her as her green eyes widen in shock when Tsunade informed their old teammate was no more. As she absently built up tears on the corner of her eyes and holding it back. As she walked home, not as sadly as Naruto did. But Kakashi knew her heart had been torn to pieces since the day Sasuke left the village. And each one of those tiny pieces, which he thought couldn't be broken anymore, are now torn into even smaller parts.

The whole thing broke Naruto's heart, as Sasuke cut off their bonds since that very day he failed to bring him back. For a good several years, he still had hopes that he could bring him back to Konoha, to Team 7, to their home as long as he still lives. But as Tsunade declared the news, that hope'd been harshly blown away.

That whole thing broke Sakura's heart probably even more, as he'd never for once reciprocate the feelings towards her. As he'd always ignored her every effort to look _a little_ more beautiful in front of him. As all those efforts she'd spent just so he'd recognize her was wasted. As Sasuke cut off their bonds since that night he'd left her unconscious on the park bench, and as Sasuke left them, left _her_ forever.

But she never forgot Sasuke.

That whole thing wounded Kakashi's heart even deeper, as one of his student betrayed the village, his friends, _himself_. Kakashi's chest throbbed even more painfully, knowing the fact that one of his student - his _only_ female student - could never forget the boy. How that boy left them forever, taking down with him the probability of Team 7 to ever regroup. How _Sakura_ could never forget Sasuke, given the fact that he was already _dead_.

Kakashi had wished to whoever it was regulating time that he'd be given _more _time.

When Sakura had found him lying on his couch, badly injured from recent solo mission, he'd even wished time would _stop_, just so he could have her sit beside him as long as possible. He'd missed those tingling sensation her chakra-filled hands left on his skin. He'd missed the proximity his injured body had that time.

That time when he rushed to the gate of Konoha with unconscious Sakura in his arms. The enemy had been taken down in cost of her injured head, fractures all over her bones, and her badly poisoned system. When he sat down outside her operation room, in which Tsunade worked hard treating her former apprentice's nearly wrecked body, silently praying they'd be given _more_ time. She'd be given _more_ time to live.

After days of sitting beside her comma form on the hospital, battling against death, the Hokage patted him in the back and gave him a reassuring smile, Kakashi thanked whoever it was regulating time for letting her live.

And as she survived, he couldn't help but glancing every so often wherever he sees a glimpse of pink in the corner of his eyes, behind his book. How she would stare absently to space, probably still reminding herself about her childhood crush, how she'd smile and laugh halfheartedly.

He knew she still has feelings towards Sasuke. Even if it kills him seeing her every single day constantly dazing, probably thinking of Sasuke, he'd wait. Since the time keeper had granted his wish once - letting her live a little longer - he's not sure if the time keeper would be kind enough to grant his other wish, but he'd simply wait. He'd wait patiently until her heart is open, only for him.

* * *

**How was it? Please kindly review and leave comments :) -pega**


End file.
